Practice Makes Perfict
by THEBLUEMAGE
Summary: Hinata has never been able to tell Naruto how she feels about him even though it's the one thing more important to her than being a ninja. Can learning to tell someone you love them be done the same way as learning ninjutsu? NarutoXHinata. Please R X R.


**Disclaimer: I dont' own Naruto.**

**Authors note: If this looks like another story you read on another site, that's because it is. Yes I am the same person who wrote this story on that site. Please enjoy the edited version.**

**Practice Makes Perfect**

Hinata was walking down the streets of Konoha when she saw Naruto walk out of his favorite ramen shop. Before she could hide Naruto saw her and she quickly turned around to hide her blushing. She was not only blushing because she loved him, but because she was ashamed. Hinata had been trying to talk to Naruto sense she was twelve and she still could not even at fifteen and as a chunin.

"Hay, Hinata," Naruto called. Hinata herd his footsteps grow louder and louder until he taped her on the shoulder. Hinata let out a small gasp of fright, took two steeps forward and turn around.

"N-Naruto-kun, um, h-hi," was all she could say.

"Hinata, why did you turn around just now? Did you lose something?" Naruto asked

"N-no, I just... um..., well."

"Ok, if nothings wrong, see ya," Naruto said and ran past her to go train.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said but it was to quite to hear. She felt defeated. She was looking for Naruto to tell him how she felt about him. She failed again. That made 200 failures at the same task. She started walking in a daze not paying attention to where she was. She eventually ended up at her teams normal training ground. She was then knocked out of her own thoughts of what to do by a familiar sound.

"Yo, Hinata."

"Kiba-kun."

"What's wrong," Kiba asked. "Let me guess, Naruto problems again?" Hinata blushed and looked at her feet. "Hinata your going about this the wrong way."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Remember three years ago when Neji told you were not meant to be a ninja?"

"Yes," she said softly, wondering why Kiba would bring such a hurtful memory.

"Well what did you do about it?"

"I worked hard to prove him wrong."

"Exactly. That's what you need to do with Naruto, work at talking to him. After all practice makes perfect."

"H-how do I do that?" she asked, blushing again.

"Doy, the transformation jutsu," Kiba said grinning. He was personally proud of his on-the-spot idea. "Ready? I'll trans form into Naruto and you talk to me like you want to talk to him. Got it?"

"O-ok."

"Here I go. Transform!" And in a small puff of smoke Kiba was now an exact likeness of Naruto. He even had the voice down. "Ok Hinata, ready? No need to unload everything right away just start with small talk."

"Um ok. Hear I go. Good afternoon Naruto-kun," she said with a wave.

"Nice touch. Hi Hinata, what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if, um, um... wanted to go get some lunch with me."

"Ok how about ramen?"

"That sounds... nice."

"WRONG! That's your first mistake. You would need to take him someplace he does not go often."

"W-why?"

"You like him because hi is so confident and tries so hard, right. But it's that confidence that makes you nervous. So ask him to go somewhere he is not used to as to as to break his confidence a little. That way it should be easer to talk to him, understand?"

"I, I ges so."

"Right, so..."

"Oh! Um, Naruto, want to, um get some lunch with me."

"Sure. How about we get some ramen?"

"No!" Hinata said as though offended. "I mean, I was thinking sushi."

"Sushi huh. Ok lets go Hinata." Kiba paused "Not bad, not sure how 'small talk' turned into a date request but it works." At the word date Hinata nearly fainted. If he had said it as Kiba it would have been bad enough, but looking like Naruto killed her. "Wha...!" Kiba caught Hinata before she hit the ground and placed her on the ground gently. Being used to Hinata's fainting Kiba took out smelling salts from his pouch and used them to wake Hinata up, being sure to end the jutsu before doing so.

"Wha, what happened Kiba?" Hinata asked

"You fainted," he replied.

"Oh." she felt defeated again. "Let's try again!"

"Right," exclamed Kiba "I need to be more carful though," he thought. This continued for another hour and Hinata, with help from Kiba's carful choice of words, did not faint again. After that hour though Kiba was very board. "You good now," He asked.

"I think so. Thank you, Kiba-kun."Hinata bowed.

"So, when are you going to try telling him?"

"When!? Um... tomorrow, maybe." Hinata was blushing again.

"Well whatever you do, do your best Hinata."

"Ok!"

The next day Hinata was walking around the village specifically looking for Naruto. "I can do it. I can do it," she repeated over and over in her head. She looked around. "Where is he," she wondered. Then she saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye but before she could turn to see what it was someone crashed into her and knocked her down.

"Sorry Hinata," said Naruto looking down at her.

"Oh, N-Naruto-kun." she had found him now all she had to do was talk to him. However she felt frozen on the ground.

"I was running from Sai and I guess I didn't see you. Want a hand?"Naruto held out his hand to help Hinata up.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," she replied. "I didn't stammer just now, step one, check. Steep two take his hand and don't pass out," she thought to herself. So she did, she took his and Naruto pulled he off the ground. "Step two, check."

Again, sorry about knocking you down. Well see ya," Naruto said and started to move past her.

"Waite! "Hinata called and Naruto stoped. "Naruto, I well, I really... like you, Naruto-kun."

"I like you too," Naruto replied.

"No, I mean as more than a friend. I've liked and admired you for years, but never been able to tell you," she said mostly look and the ground. "Will you go to lunch with me?" she asked looking right at him.

"Hinata likes me, "Naruto thought. "I never really looked before but Hinata is pretty cute, and she's nice. Maybe I would have noticed if I spent less time chasing Sakura." Now his words left his head. "Ok, where do you want to go.?"

"Want to go for sushi?"

"Ok." They both started to walk towards the nearest sushi place when Hinata tried to take Naruto's hand. She missed. Luckily Naruto saw what she tried and grabbed he hand gently causing Hinata to blush. "So, you've liked my for years huh. How long?"

"Sense our time as genin."

"Really, I feel stupid for not noticing," Naruto said frowning.

"It's o-ok Naruto-kun. I never had the courage to hold a conversation with you until now."

"That's odd. How were you able to today?"

"Well," Hinata said blushing more. "Practice makes perfect."

Authors note: Please read and review. also check out my other works. Zaraki Gets Ban Kai(Bleach), and Kingdom Hearts: The Final Battle.


End file.
